


Primal

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Interspecies, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Romance, xenokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku wants things both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's [Springkink](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) challenge in July of '07.  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy X, Kimahri/Rikku: Fur - "the lure of the Other."  
> (I wasn't sure exactly how to tag this. The pairing is your warning.)

Rikku had always wanted things her own way, even if that meant that they had to be two different things at once. Her old man had been scolding her about that since she'd been a little baby, but that hadn't changed a thing.

Relationships had never been an exception, even when she'd been a ten-year-old little genius who scared off boys with her reasonable requests. She'd learned to stop scaring them off so much now, at least, but that didn't mean she didn't want things both ways.

Take Kimahri, for instance (and she did, as often as she could, but that's beside the point.) See, when he was with her, he was soft and gentle and loving, and that was just fine with her, really. He would let her stroke his soft blue fur and snuggle up with him, like a great big pillow. When she touched him he would purr; it had surprised her at first that he could purr, but not in a bad way, because she could feel the rumbling in his chest when he held her close and it felt kind of nice. And he'd be very careful and gentle when they made love, never pushing too far, always very attentive to every cry and every moan.

Yeah, all of that was great, and there were a lot of times when she wouldn't trade any of that for the world. But there were those other times too, when she wanted something different - when she'd watch Kimahri in battle, fierce and primal and terrible, ripping Fiends apart with his spear and his claws and the raw strength that she knew she'd never be able to match. And she'd want just once for him to be... well, okay, not _that_ rough with her, because she _is_ a mostly-sweet and tender girl and not a vicious Fiend with slavering claws and fangs. Not cruel, no, but strong and fierce, rutting with her as hard and as fast as she can stand until she forgets everything in the world but the smell and the feel of him.

Just the thought of it makes her want to go find him right then and...okay, so she's not sure. She could just _tell_ him, but she's afraid he won't understand what she means. Or she could lure him outside and pounce on him, pull off his clothes, scratch him with her fingernails, straddle him and squeeze his hips with her thighs and take him there in the open, where anyone could hear her gasps and his snarls.

Yeah, that sounded good. Maybe then he'd get the message that she's not quite as delicate as he thinks she is.


End file.
